The present invention relates to an apparatus for mounting or connecting a strip of material to a flat conveyor belt employed to convey the strip along a path. The present invention more particularly is directed to such an apparatus for mounting or connecting a strip of photographic paper to a flat conveyor belt employed to convey the strip through a developing machine, and specifically several baths therein containing various chemicals required to develop the photographic paper. It is to be understood however that it is contemplated that the apparatus of the present invention be employed for other specfic uses and environments.
A known apparatus for mounting or connecting a strip of photographic paper to a flat conveyor belt includes a hooked rod for engagement with the conveyor belt, and an elastic clasp for clamping the belt onto the rod engaged by the hooked portion of the rod. This type of device suffers from certain inherent difficulties during the phase of release of the strip of photographic paper and further does not ensure a constant gripping action after continued use due to wearing of the belt.